


Married!!

by Or_moach



Series: Kagehina being idiots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Or_moach/pseuds/Or_moach
Summary: After being visited by themselves from the future, Kageyama and Hinata have to learn to live with one simple fact... they're going to get married!!!Will the freak duo follow end up following the path their future selves set up for them? Or will they let their cluelessness get the best of them??
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina being idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035876
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. The Next Week...

**Author's Note:**

> SO I really wanted to continue the last fic that I wrote about the Karasuno boys meeting future Hinata and Kageyama.  
> I recommend reading the first part of the series before reading this chapter in order for everything to make sense. 
> 
> I love love long Kagehina fics and I feel like we need more of them!!!

Hinata rubbed his forehead, anger boiling up inside him. He couldn’t believe that it was only  _ last week  _ he thought he wouldn’t mind being married to this dumbass. The dumbass who had just chucked a volleyball at his head and was now glaring at Hinata with murderous intent. 

“DO. NOT. EVER. DRINK. MY. MILK. AGAIN,” Kageyama screamed for the fourth time. 

“Idiot. I didn’t know it was yours,” Hinata yelled back. 

“How could you not know it was mine?! I’m the only one here who brings milk to practice,” Kageyama inched closer to the small redhead, threatening a punch. 

The Karasuno volleyball team collectively rolled their eyes. Fights like these were more than common. 

“Another lovers quarrel?” Tsukishima teased. The entire team chuckled. It had been a week since the surprise visit from future Kageyama and Hinata. No one dared to directly address what had happened, but jokes about Hinata and Kageyama being gay lovers were now frequent, especially those made by Tsukishima. 

Hinata and Kageyama gave up their argument to turn to Tsukishima. “WE. ARE. NOT. GAY,” Kageyama yelled at Tuskishima, louder than he had yelled at Hinata. Hinata was behind Kageyama and was threatening the other middle blocker with fake mini punches. 

Kageyama noticed the small boy behind his back and ruffled his hair. “Dumbass, your fake threat punches are not scary at all,” he said. 

“Shhh. Let me back you up the way I want to,” Hinata replied, punching the air one more time. 

“Water break is over!” Daichi called. The team began to make their way back to the court. 

Kageyama chucked a ball over at Hinata. Hinata spiked it over the net, despite how dangerously close the toss was to his head. 

Kageyama cursed under his breath, secretly hoping that the small spiker would’ve missed the ball and instead have been nailed in the face by it. 

“Bakageyama! What kind of toss was that? It almost slammed me in the head,” Hinata was already rushing over to Kageyama. 

“You drank my milk,” Kageyama growled. He grabbed Hinata by the cheeks. 

Daichi sighed and puffed out his chest, ready to go full out ‘Daichi scary mode’ on the fighting first years. “If you two fighting is going to disrupt practice, go do it outside!” 

The freak duo stopped their fighting and sunk down, visibly terrified by Daichi’s threat. 

“We promise we’ll be good,” Hinata sputtered out. Kageyama nodded but then caught a glimpse of the milk carton Hinata held behind his back. 

“Dumbass! How did you even have time to get that? Where on earth did it come from,” Kageyama slapped Hinata across the face. Hinata smirked up at him. 

Daichi grabbed both boys by the back of the collar and threw them outside. 

“Why does this feel so familiar,” Tanaka laughed. 

“Those two better work it out soon,” Daichi said. 

“This is weird. Those two are always fighting but they haven’t let it interfere with practice since that very first day you threw them out of the gym,” Suga replied thoughtfully. 

“So why are they doing it now?” Asahi asked. 

“Maybe they still haven’t gotten over the fact that they’re gonna be married,” Tuskishima offered with a smirk. 

“Then this must be the worst gay panic I’ve seen in my life,” Nishinoya broke out laughing. 

“Noya,” Asahi said, “how many ‘gay panics’ have you seen before? Do you know anyone who’s gay?” 

“Ha no he doesn’t. He’s just saying that for the dramatic effect,” Tanaka said. 

Nishinoy slapped Tanka playfully on the back. “Nah. You don’t know everything about me that you think you do.” 

Tanka looked at his smaller best friend suspiciously. Asahi blushed. 

“Let’s not let their fight distract  _ us  _ from practice either,” Suga said, picking up a ball. 

“He’s right,” Dachi guestered for the team to resume their spiking drill. 

Outside the gym, both Hinata and Kageyama sat slumped on the small steps by the entrance way. The two had already tried to sneak a peak at practice through the window, but gave up when they saw their team was doing nothing but discuss the gay relationship between the duo, that didn’t even exist. 

“Why did those creeps have to come to  _ our  _ gym,” Hianta sunk his face into his hands. 

“First of all, those creeps are  _ us  _ in the future and second of all, those creeps are  _ olympic athletes _ ,” Kageyama tilted his head to try to get a view of the smaller boy's eyes. 

“ _ Gay  _ olympic athletes!” Hinata reemphasized the simple fact that was being driven into his head by his teammates and himself ever since future Kageyama and Hinata had visited. 

That shut Kageyama up for a while. The two sat in silence, both unsure what to say. Before long, the silence had been taken over by a competitive air. It was now a competition to see who could stay quiet the longest. First one to say something loses. Kageyama smiled, sure of his victory, knowing how painful it was for the small redhead to remain quiet. 

Soon enough, Kageyama was right. “Hey Bakageyama,” Hinata whispered. 

“Yeah?” Kageyama replied, trying hard not to gloat in his victory.

“Are you,” Hinata bit his lip, “you know,” he paused again, unsure how exactly to say the word that had been spinning in circles inside his head. “Gay?” he breathed out, thankful for how easy the word ended up coming out of his mouth. 

“What?? Idiot NO!” Kageyama shot up from the ground. 

“OK! Well neither am I!” Hinata jumped up to his feet quickly to meet Kageyama. 

“OK!” Kageyama said louder than Hinata. 

“OK!” Hinata shouted, not backing down. He stuck his chest out and stepped closer to Kageyama. Their chests were an inch away from touching. 

The two were so caught up in their fighting that they didn’t hear Suga whispering by the door. “Let’s check in on them. Maybe they’ve sorted it out now.” 

“Yeah I hope you’re right,” Asahi replied. 

When the team opened the gym doors and were faced with the sight of Kageyama and Hinata standing inches apart from each other, the Karasuno boys were unsure whether to laugh or blush. Most did a combination of both. 

“The king is going to kiss a commoner!” Tsukishima announced. 

“Everyone look,” Yamaguchi said, pointing at the freak duo. 

“Yamaguchi don’t interrupt me,” Tsukishima sighed as he looked over to the green haired boy beside him. 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said. 

Kageyama and Hinata immediately separated. 

“I wasn’t going to kiss him,” Kageyama muttered, glaring at Tsukishima. 

“Yeah ew that would be gross,” Hinata crossed his arms. 

“And his lips are chapped,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata bit back a smile. “Why were you looking at my lips, stupid?” 

“I-I wasn’t,” Kageyama stammered. “You were just close to me and I was watching that dumb mouth of yours say stupid things.” 

“GAAAAYYY,” Tanaka and Nishinoya cupped their hands to their mouths and screamed. 

“WE. ARE. NOT-” Hinata started. 

“You’re not gay we know,” Ennoshita cut him off. “But if you were…”

“We’re not!” Kageyama protested. 

Suga stepped in to help the second year finish his thoughts. “If you were, which you’re not, there would be nothing wrong with it ok?” 

“Ok,” both first years answered, sounding unconvinced. 

“Now go back inside.” Daichi came over to stand behind Suga. Even from behind Suga’s shoulder the captain looked scary. “It’s your turn to clean up the gym.” 

Hinata and Kageyama knew better not to protest against Daichi so they walked in sync to the gym entrance. Hinata tried to step on Kageyama’s toes as they were walking. 

The team headed out to go home and the freak duo was left alone in the gym. Hinata blushed, now aware that they were completely alone. In order to prevent the most awkward conversation of his life, Kageyama began to take down the net in silence. Hinata rushed over to help him. 

The two cleaned the entire gym without saying a word to each other. They were now in the club room, packing up their bags and getting ready to go home. Neither had changed out of their practice clothes yet.

“Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama spoke suddenly. Hinata flinched.

“What is it,” Hinata froze. He was just about to grab the hem of his shirt to change. 

“Do you know,” Kageyma said, pulling up his own shirt. “How two guys do it?” He pulled the shirt over his head. 

Hinata stared at his volleyball partner with wide eyes. “Do what?” 

“You know,” Kageyama whispered. Hinata cocked his head. “Sex,” the setter said, frustrated at how the redhead’s cluelessness made him have to say the word out loud. 

“WHAAAT. No I DON’T know. Why are you asking me this??” Hinata jumped back, flustered. There was something odd about having your rival ask you, half naked, how two men had sex. 

“Oh.” Kageyama breathed in sharply. “I guess since me from the future said we would do it.” Hinata looked to his setter in disgust. “AND I just wanted to make sure you would know what you’re doing. In case, you know it ended up happening. Which it definitely won’t,” Kageyama clarified. The smaller boy nodded slowly. 

“Maybe ask the Grand King,” Hinata said. 

“Oikawa? Why?” Kageyama asked, thankful that Hinata wasn’t too weird out by his previous answer. 

“I don’t know,” Hinata said contemplatively. “I think he knows a lot.” 

Kageyama nodded, ashamed that he was even considering asking his old mentor about gay sex. 

The conversation ended there as Hinata turned around to let Kageyama change. They had changed in front of each other many times before but after having that particular conversation, it just didn’t feel right. After an awkward few minutes, both boys were back in their regular clothes. 

They walked side by side, talking about a famous player Hinata admired. Eventually, though, it was time to split up. Hinata waved goodbye as he got on his bike to ride up the mountain. 

Kageyama turned his back on Hinata and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and hesitated. Did he really want to do this? His finger hovered over Oikawa’s name. Screw it. He began to text the Seijoh captain. 


	2. Asking the Grand King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!  
> Enjoy:)

_ Hey, Oikawa. I have a question _ , Kageyama typed out. He stared at his phone and furrowed his brows. He deleted the message. He breathed out, slowly regretting even asking Hinata the weird question in the first place. 

Truth be told, though, ever since the future version of himself had proudly announced that he would have sex with Hinata, Kageyama felt disturbed. The very idea of it made his skin crawl. Being in a relationship was something that just never crossed his mind. Why waste time trying to be a good boyfriend when you can use that time to practice being a better volleyball player? He knew tons of guys who got dumped because their girlfriends accused them of being too addicted to volleyball, Oikawa being one of those guys. Kageyama would much rather do the dumping than be the one getting dumped. Getting dumped sounded a little too similar to an incident in middle school that he’d rather not repeat. Plus, a small part of Kageyama always knew he wasn’t the boyfriend type. He was still having a hard time figuring out how to praise his teammates. He wouldn’t be able to keep a girl happy. But Hinata wasn’t a girl… 

Kageyama shook his head, trying to rid himself of those kinds of thoughts. He looked back down at his phone. As much as he hated the idea of asking Oikawa, he was generally curious. Of course Kageyama knew the basic gist of what happened, he was in highs chool after all, but he was sorta curious about the details. Kageyama shook his head again, realizing how gay his inner thoughts were sounding. 

_ Hey _ , he ended up sending to Oikawa. He slid his phone back into his pocket, knowing the Seijoh captain would try to leave Kageyama on delivered for as long as possible. Kageyama ran home. 

Kageyama tapped his pencil against his desk impatiently. It had been one day and Oikawa still hadn’t responded. Kageyama debated on trying to sneak his phone out to check his messages in class. 

“Kageyama?” his teacher called. She was still in disbelief that the boy wasn’t sleeping through her class. She even felt a small bit of pride, thinking that maybe the lesson she created was not as boring as she originally thought. Kageyama nodded to her in response. 

She would be disappointed and probably disgusted if she found out the real reason Kageyama wasn’t snoring on his desk like he normally would be. Kageyama was impatiently waiting for a third year from another school to text him back so he could ask a question about two men having sex. Weird.

She didn’t know this though--probably for her own good-- and so, still feeling prideful, she decided to share with the class an exciting story that happened to her over the past weekend. 

Of course, Kageyama was anxiously sweating over his text to Oikawa, so he didn’t hear the woman’s story. 

That is, until Hinata brought it up at afternoon practice. 

“Hinata, why do you look so pale?” Yachi asked. Yachi had caught the freak duo just before they were entering the gym.

“Huh-what? Me? Pale? Huh-” Hinata spun around to face the blonde first year.

Kageyama whipped Hinata in the back of the head. “Moron, don’t stutter.” 

“Yeah you look almost as bad as when…” Yachi trailed off. Both Hinata and Kageyama knew she was referring to when future Hinata and Kageyama had mysteriously showed up and announced being olympic athletes  _ and  _ being married. Still, no one on the Karasuno volleyball team had the guts to directly speak about the incident. Many still wanted to believe it was only a dream. 

“I-don't-I'm fine!” Hinata squeaked.

“Hey, spit it out,” Kageyama glared down at the small redhead beside him. 

“Um it’s just, uh I heard one of the teachers got engaged and it sorta made me freak out because--” Hinata was looking down at his shoes. 

“Dumbass! I thought something was actually wrong with you,” Kageyama interrupted him. 

“Oh Hinata I heard that too!” Yachi said, ignoring Kageyama’s comment. “But it shouldn’t make you nervous, she's not even your teacher! I think Kageyama has her though…” she trailed off and looked from Hinata to Kageyama. Hinata was blushing. Yachi nodded slowly, now understanding the shorter boy’s reason for being nervous. 

Kageyama cocked his head. Yachi was making a weird face. 

“Hinata don’t worry. Hinata and Kageyama, well you guys, were 25! You still have a long way to go,” Yachi said cheerily, unaware that her words may have literally destroyed both boys. 

Hinata pulled the hem of his collar over his face to hide the bright red shade it was now becoming. 

Kageyama just blinked, staring blankly. He internally cursed at himself, feeling more than ashamed. He had spent the entire day waiting anxiously and thinking about sex like a pervert, while Hinata had been worrying over their possible future  _ engagement.  _

Thankfully, before Kageyama had the chance to voice his thoughts, Coach Ukai came walking up behind them. “What are you three doing waiting outside? Kageyama and Hinata, get in there and start warming up!” 

“Yes Coach!” Kageyama and Hinata barked. The two scrambled to be the first one inside. 

Yachi giggled as she watched them race each other like mad dogs. 

“Is something bothering them?” Coach Ukai asked from beside her. 

“HUH-I-um,” Yachi froze up, forgetting that the scary man she had once misjudged was standing next to her. A deep blush crept onto her cheeks. 

The man folded his arms and looked down at Yachi with a smile, although Yachi was sure it didn’t seem genuine. He then followed his players and strode into the gym. 

Practice that day wasn’t nearly as bad as the Karasuno boys expected. Kageyama and Hinata didn’t fight as harshly as they had before and were permitted to stay inside the gym. The majority of the team assumed that whatever fight they were having previously, had been worked out. 

Just as practice was ending, Oikawa texted Kageyama back. Kageyama saw the message during his water break. 

**Oikawa:** _ what.  _

Kageyama lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Now that the setter had actually texted him back, Kageyama was unsure what to say. And now that he knew he was the only one thinking about pervy stuff, as opposed to Hinata, who was thinking about engagement, did he really want to go through with this? 

Kageyama’s fingers moved quicker than his brain. 

**Kageyama:** _ I have a question.  _

**Oikawa:** _ no. youre stupid.  _

Oikawa responded immediately. Kageyama sighed. This was the response he was expecting. 

**Kageyama:** _ Do you still have that picture your nephew took of me?  _

**Oikawa:** _ Yes I printed it out and hung it next to my bed.  _

**Kageyama:** _ Ugh.  _

**Oikawa:** _ just ask your question in person. come to seijoh after your practice ends.  _

Kageyama scowled at his phone. 

“Kageyama, stop texting and come back to practice with me,” Hinata sprung up in front of him. 

“Kageyama’s texting?” Nishinoya ran over. 

“Kageyama has friends??” Tanaka looked like he was teary up with pride. 

“Could it be…” Nishinoya lowered his voice. 

“A GIRLFRIEND???” The two seconds years screamed. 

“No. He’s gay remember,” Tsukishima said from the opposite side of the gym. 

And that was when Ukai, very wisely, decided to end practice.“Alright boys. That’s it for today! Everyone, work together to clean up the gym so we can go home early,” he announced. 

The boys nodded and went off to clean different corners of the gym. 

“Kageyama. Hinata,” Ukai called the first years before they rushed off to help clean. 

“Yes?” Hinata asked. 

“No extra practice today. You both look,” the coach paused, “tired,” he said. “I want you two to go home tonight and rest. Maybe do some extra stretches or something?” 

The freak duo looked as if they had just been insulted. 

“What? Why? We-” Kageyama pleaded. 

“We’re just fine! Please let us practice!” Hinata interrupted him. Kageyama was considering smacking him for it but he desperately wanted to practice extra today too and decided that just this once he’d let Hinata get away with it. 

“I’m not sure what's going on but your playing for the past few days hasn’t been…” the man trailed off. 

Hinata slumped his shoulders. He knew his coach was right. He’d been so distracted recently. He couldn’t stop thinking about the teacher that had just gotten engaged and the ring that he’d seen on future Hinata’s hand. The redhead looked over to his partner and saw Kageyama reacting similarly. Maybe he was feeling the same way? Was he too distracted by the gay olympic atheltes too? The thought was exciting yet also...extremely disgusting. 

Coach Ukai cleared his throat. “Uh, anyway, I’m not sure how to say this but, if it's something you need to talk to someone about… I can-” 

“Nope. Not necessary. We’re good,” Kageyama stopped his coach’s sentence and bottled out the gym doors. If he wasn’t allowed to do extra practice then he might as well head straight away to Seijoh. 

“Kageyama!!! You forgot your water bottle!” Hinata screamed out, but Kageyama didn’t hear. He was already out of sight from the gym. 

“I guess I’ll run after him and give it to him?” Hinata asked his coach, even though they both knew he didn’t have to ask permission. 

“Go. And when you catch up to him, maybe ask to stretch together? Or run together?” Ukai thought he was being subtle about trying to get the two boys to hang out. He had told Tadeka what he’d witnessed of the future freak duo incident. The teacher told Ukai that the boys were probably shocked out of their minds right now. Ukai could definitely confirm that. He had also said that the best thing they needed right now was to talk it out together. Ukai hoped that his suggestion to Hinata would do just that. 

“Ok. I’ll try. That idiot doesn’t want to spend more time with me than he has to,” Hianta replied. 

Ukai smiled at how wrong he knew that statement was. 

Kageyama ran all the way to Seijoh without noticing Hinata, who was carefully following but staying out of sight. 

“Tobio!” Oikawa said mockingly as soon as he saw Kageyama. 

“Hi,” Kageyama replied. Panic was starting to sink in. Why on earth was he asking this question to Oikawa? Hinata had suggested it… and Hinata barely had any brain cells… so why was Kageyama actually doing what that dumbass said?!?

“Where’s chibi-chan? You two are normally inseparable,” Oikawa said. 

“He’s not here,” Kageyama bit his lip. “I wanted to, um, ask you this question alone.” 

Little did they know, Hinata was hiding behind a nearby bush and listening in on the conversation. The one time being short was an advantage!

“OOOO it must be a good question then,” Oikawa smirked. 

“Um,” Kageyama had no idea how to ask. 

“Just say it. I can’t make fun of you any worse than I already do,” Oikawa was brushing his finger through his hair. He twirled the ends. 

“HOWDOGAYMENHAVESEX?” Kageyama finally asked. 

Oikawa burst out laughing. Hinata, who was still behind the bush, put a hand to his mouth to muffle his own laughter. 

“ _ That's  _ what you want to know?!!” Oikawa was pointing at the first year and cackling. Before Kageyama could respond, Oikawa was pulling something out of his bag. “Here, take this,” it was a manga with two men on the front cover. “It’ll explain everything you want to know. BUT if you tell anyone that I’m the one who gave it to you I’ll tell everyone all the embarrassing things you did in middle school.” 

Kageyama was too dumbfounded to respond. He just took the book and nodded. 

From behind the bush, Hinata couldn’t see what Oikawa had given Hinata. 

“Why do you carry this around with you?” Kageyama, whose senses were slowly returning to him, asked. 

“I LIKE WHAT I LIKE OK,” Oikawa crossed his arms in defense. 

“Uh so you’re ga-” Kageyama attempted to ask. 

“NO! I read it for the plot obviously” Oikawa said. “And if maybe I were it wouldn’t be such a big deal…” the captain said under his breath. 

“What’d you say?” Kageyama hadn’t heard what Oikawa had whispered. 

“Nothing nothing! It’s time for you to go back home.” Oikawa was now pushing the first year away. 

“Ok,” Kageyama responded. “Thank you.” He turned around and started walking home. 

Oikawa smiled and waved, watching him go. 

Hinata moved out from behind the bush to follow wherever Kageyama was going next. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata said after following Kageyama for a while. He couldn’t stay out of sight for any longer. He needed to know what the grand king had given his setter. 

“Moron! Where did you come from?” Kageyama scowled. 

“You forgot your water bottle in the gym,” Hinata held the water bottle out in front of him, not answering the question. 

Kageyama’s scowl deepened. He took the water bottle. 

“I may have sorta followed you…” Hinata explained. 

“YOU WHAT!?!” Kageyama was already blushing. 

“And I heard you talk with the grand king,” Hinata mumbled as he rubbed his thumbs together. 

“Speak up!” Kageyama grabbed a fist full of the short boy’s orange hair. 

“Ow ow ow,” Hinata tried to pry away the setter’s hands. 

Kageyama sighed and let go. 

“What did he give you?” Hinata pressed his lips together.

Kageyama didn’t dare to answer. Instead, he ground his heel into the ground and sprinted. Just as he had thought, Hinata had understood the message. An invitation for a race. 

They ran as fast as they could, screaming and not paying attention to directions. Miraculously, they ended up in front of Kageyama’s house. 

“This is where you live?” Hinata asked, once his breath returned to him. 

“Mhm. Don’t follow me inside,” Kageyama opened the door. Hinata poked his head out from behind Kageyama’s back to look inside. 

Kageyama walked through the door and Hinata followed him in. Kageyama narrowed his eyes. 

“Ukai said we should stretch together!” Hinata said.

“I’m busy,” Kageyama responded. He grabbed the book that was still in his bag. He didn’t pull it out because he didn’t want Hinata to see.

“It doesn’t look like anyone is home,” Hinata looked around to be sure. 

“Exactly,” Kageyama said, blushing. He knew the redhead wouldn’t understand what he was implying. 

“Is this about what Oikawa gave you?” Hinata titled his head. 

Kageyama didn’t answer. 

“It is ! It is! It is! Show it to me I want to see!” Hinata was jumping up and down. 

“No idiot,” Kageyama said. Hinata charged at Kageyama, reaching for the bag. The taller boy pushed him off but Hinata came right back. Kageyama pushed him onto the sofa. They were now full out wrestling on it. The two looked a lot like the future versions of themselves, who were wrestling on the floor of the gym. Except, Hinata was on top of Kageyama, not the other way around. 

Someone opened the door. 

“Tobio?” A female voice called out. 

Both boys titled their heads up to meet eyes with a middle aged woman. 

“Mom!” Kageyama untangled himself from Hinata and sprang up from the couch. 

Kageyama’s mom glared at the boys in front of her suspiciously. Hinata smiled, now knowing where Kageyama’s famous glare came from. 

Kageyama swallowed. His heart beat loud in his chest. He hoped she didn’t make any assumptions based on the position they were in when she walked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a fic somewhere that said Oikawa read yaoi and I HAD to put it in there haha  
> I'm having a ton of fun with this fic so far and I'm excited to post the next chapter soonnn


	3. Meeting the Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!!

“Hello, I’m his friend from volleyball,” Hinata introduced himself. 

“He’s not my friend,” Kageyama spoke quickly, trying hard to end the conversation so he could force Hinata out the door. 

“Nice to meet you Hinata. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Kageyama’s mom said respectfully. 

“You have?” Hinata smirked at Kageyama. “So you tell your mom about me? Do you tell her how much better at volleyball I am?” 

“No. I don’t ever talk about you,” Kageyama’s jaw tightened, aware of the lie he just told. 

“He’ll tell me sometimes that he’s excited to practice with you,” Kageyama’s mom was aware of her son’s discomfort but didn’t play along with his lie. The position she found them in was...strange and there were some questions that she needed to be answered by the end of the night. Why not begin to tease those answers out now? 

Both boys blushed slightly and then turned away embarrassed. 

“Well,” Kageyama’s mom continued, “I have some groceries in the car that I’m going to bring in. I bought some apples that I can cut up for you guys if Hinata wants to stay for a snack.” 

“Let me help you bring them in,” Hinata bounced over to the door. He glanced over at Kageyama, hoping he would get the message. It was a challenge. Whoever brought in more groceries was the winner. The two boys shoved each other to be the first one to get out the front door. 

Kageyama’s mom laughed as she watched them go. Soon enough, due to the boy’s excitement, all the groceries were inside. And before long, the apples were cut and placed out on a platter on Kageyama’s table. 

“I’m happy you agreed to come, Hinata. Tobio hasn’t invited a friend over in a long time,” Kageyama’s mom said, watching the redhead munch on the apples. 

Hinata bit his tongue to hold back a laugh before he responded. “I’m happy to be here.” 

“I’m sure you are,” Kageyama mumbled under his breath so that neither his mom nor Hinata could hear. He just wanted to be alone so he could read the manga that Oikawa had given him. 

“So what are you two boys going to do the rest of the night?” His mom asked. 

“Rest of the night?” Kageyama looked accusingly at his mother. He just wanted to be  _ alone _ .

“Of course! Isn’t he staying the night? I know it’s a school night but I’m a cool mom and I’ll let him stay over since it’s been so long....” she trailed off, looking slightly worried. “You two better be up bright and early for practice tomorrow, though, no complaints!” 

“WOAH WOAH A SLEEPOVER A SLEEPOVER.” Hinata jumped up and almost crashed into the table. “You don’t have to worry about us sleeping in. We always get to the gym early to race. This time we’ll have an extra long race to the gym. But,” Hinata settled back down and paused. He brought his thumbnail to his lips and began to chew nervously. Truthfully, Hinata didn’t want to be in a room alone with Kageyama, in the dark, at night. He knew neither of them would try anything, because they were definitely  _ not  _ gay, duh! But something about a sleepover seemed a little too similar to what future Hinata and Kageyama did every night: share a bed. The thought brought shivers to Hinata’s spine. He was brought back to reality when Kageyama finally spoke. 

“We’ll play volleyball,” he said, answering his mom’s question. 

“Ok I’ll-” she was cut off by Hinata’s phone ringing. 

Hinata picked up the phone and mumbled a series of “okay”s and “yeah”s. 

“Who was that?” Kageyama asked once his friend put down his phone. 

“My mom,” Hinata said, looking an odd mix between disappointed and relieved. “I can’t stay over tonight. She’s going out and I have to watch my younger sister.” 

Kageyama shared the redhead's strange combination of feelings. A sleepover would have been nice but…

“Aw that’s too bad,” Kageyama’s mother interrupted his thoughts. “It’s ok we still have next time!” 

Kageyama stared down at his hands, confused. Why did she so desperately want Hinata to sleep over? Didn’t she see the inappropriate position they were in when she walked through the front door? Maybe she wanted to watch them spend a little more time together to confirm if there was anything between them? Or maybe she still felt bad for him about not having friends? He sighed, secretly hoping Hinata would just go already and that he wouldn’t have to talk with his mother about the interaction once he left. 

“Tobio,” Kageyama’s mother said once Hinata was gone. 

“What mom.” He really didn’t want to be having this conversation. 

“I thought you said you hated the small annoying redhead on your team,” his mother clasped her hands together. 

“I do,” Kageyama tried to hold back his blush so he wouldn’t be caught in his lie. “Why’d you tell him I liked practicing with him?” he asked, trying to beat his mother at her own game. 

“Because I know you obviously do. You go to practice before it starts and come home late. The only teammate you talk about without me asking is Hinata,” she smiled, knowing very well that she just tore apart her son’s lie. 

“Well,” Kageyama tried to explain but only ended up feeling more frustrated. He collapsed his face into his hands. 

“I know you’re still afraid,” his mom paused, “of what happened in middle school.” 

Kageyama cringed. He really did not want to have this discussion right now, especially with  _ Oikawa’s YAOI MANGA  _ that was in  _ his bag _ . 

“Tobio, getting close to someone isn’t a bad thing. Just...don’t get too close,” she eyed him suspiciously. 

“Huh?” Kageyama didn’t quite get what she was implying. 

“You and Hinata…” His mother trailed off, unsure of how to say what she was thinking. She knew her son better than anyone else and she was aware of his low interest in girls in comparison to his peers. She always assumed it was because he just wasn’t the social type but after seeing him lying underneath Hinata on the couch, she wasn’t so sure. 

“Mom. Hinata and I are teammates. It’s not like we’re gonna get  _ married _ or something-” he slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just said. They  _ were _ gonna get married, or at least they were supposed to. In ten years. Or maybe sooner. Kageyama squeezed his eyes closed. 

His mom laughed nervously. “Alright honey.” She moved in to give him a hug. Kageyama accepted it for a maximum of three seconds before pushing her away.

“I’ll be in my room,” he said before turning to leave. 

Once he was alone in his room, he locked his door and pulled out the manga from his bag. He began to read. 

He could only stomach the first four pages. He immediately closed the book once clothes were removed. Why was he even reading this? Wasn’t it supposed to be a girls thing? 

He closed his eyes and decided that taking it slow wasn’t such a bad thing. It wasn’t like Oikawa said he wanted it back any time soon. The captain must’ve had many more to read. Kageyama felt his stomach churn at the thought. 

He tossed his volleyball a few times before his phone vibrated. It was Hinata. 

**Dumbass:** _ Thanks for having me over! Your mom was super nice!! Natsu says she wants to meet you next time!!!!!! _

Kageyama opened the message but didn’t respond. 

A few minutes later….

**Dumbass:** _ And tomorrow you’re going to show me what the Grand King gave you  _

**Kageyama:** _ No.  _

Practice next morning went by in a blur. Hinata didn’t even beg Kageyama to see what Oikawa had given him. The two were focused on volleyball and volleyball only. It was the first time they’d been in the zone since they were visited by their future selves. It was nice. 

During lunch time all of the Karasuno volleyball boys received a text. 

**Daichi:** _ Hello everyone. Suga and I decided to create a group chat to communicate with the team. Please be responsible.  _

**Hinata:** _ Cool!!! _

**Asahi:** _ Hi guys _

**Nishinoya:** _ ASAHI CAN I PLEASE TEACH YOU ROLLING THUNDER AT PRACTICE TODAY PLEASE  _

**Asahi:** _ Um _

**Suga:** _ Calm down Noya  _

**Daichi:** _ Noya please don’t turn this chat into something chaotic _

**Tanaka:** _ OH HO  _

**Daichi:** _ Put your phones away. You’re supposed to be in class. And--come to the gym 30 minutes later today because the third years have another meeting.  _

The chat quieted down for a while. 

After school, Kageyama immediately rushed to the gym. He hadn’t seen the text so he didn’t know about the third year meeting. When he got there he was shocked to find no Hinata. Maybe he went home early because he got sick? 

Kageyama made his way to the club room to change. The door was open but there was no one inside. Weird. Not caring, Kageyama proceeded to change. 

He reached into his bag to find his jersey but his fingertips brushed against a book. Kageyama had forgotten all about the manga that he accidentally brought to school. He didn’t remember putting it back inside his bag after he gave up reading it last night. But he must’ve put it back, since it was there now.

He glanced around the room. He might as well try to read it again if no one was coming. He pulled the book out of his bag, sat down, and began to read. This time he didn’t chicken out once the men in the story began to undress. For some unknown reason, his face grew hot and his heart beat began to pick up. And  _ definitely  _ against Kageyama’s will, a certain place felt tingly. 

Just as Kageyama realized in horror that he got a boner from reading gay porn, Tanka burst into the room swinging the club room keys around his finger. 

Kageyama went wide eyed and scrambled to stand up, realizing too late that standing would reveal his tented pants. He dropped the manga as quickly as possible hoping that Tanka wouldn’t see what it was, but of course the book landed face up. 

Almost on cue, Tanka whipped his phone out to take a picture. He was laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. 

“Tanka,” Kageyama said flustered, “why are you even here? You’re normally the last one to practice. You’ve never been early.” He put a hand in his pocket to try to cover it up. 

“Kageyama. I never thought you were that type,” Tanka smirked, not answering the younger boy’s question. 

“Why are you here?” Kageyama repeated. 

“Yuu and I were going to meet up here so we could hang out before practice,” Tanaka answered. 

“Before?” Kageyama tilted his head. 

“Yeah didn’t you see Daichi’s text? We’re starting practice 30 minutes late.” 

“Oh.” 

Tanka glanced at his phone and licked his lips, smiling. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your business. I’ll just tell him to meet me outside,” the second year winked before he left. 

Kageyama prayed that Tanaka had taken a blurry photo. He did not need anyone else to see him with a boner and yaoi manga. And if the photo was good quality, hopefully Tanaka wouldn’t send it to anyone. 

_ Karasuno Volleyball Boys  _

**Tanaka:** _ W O W _

**Tanaka:** _ Just learned something J U I C E Y  _

**Nishinoya:** _??? _

**Nishinoya:** _ You’re literally standing right next to me and refuse to tell me _

**Suga:** _ Shhh Daichi is mad that his phone buzzed during the meeting. You can tell us at practice. _

**Tanaka:** _ Ok ;) get ready  _

Kageyama would have panicked if he’d checked his phone. But a certain redheaded someone had come bursting through the club room doors a few minutes after Tanka left, demanding tosses. Thankfully Kageyama had hidden the manga in his bag. The last person he wanted to see him reading the book was Hinata. 

  
  
  



	4. Thunderstorm

“So Tanka,” Suga said once everyone arrived at practice, “what is it you want to tell us?” 

Kageyama spit out the water he had been drinking from his water bottle. 

“Idiot! You got me all wet with Bakegeyama spit,” Hinata whined. 

“Stop it. Your fighting is getting in the way of us finally hearing what Tanaka has to say,” Nishinoya was ready to pounce on the two first years. 

Thankfully, Asahi was there to hold him back. “What’s up with him?” Asahi whispered to Daichi after Nishinoya calmed down. 

“Apparently he’s been bugging Tanka to tell him the juicy secret for thirty minutes,” Daichi whispered back. 

Asahi nodded and smiled. 

“SO,” Tanka smirked at all his teammates and guestered for them to gather round. The boys crept inwards and formed a tight semi circle around Tanka. 

Kageyama bit his lip, trying to keep his cool.

“It’s something about one of the members on our team,” Tanka said. 

“Is it mean? I don’t think we should be mean to our own teammates,” Hinata said, trying his best not to glance at Tsukishima. 

“Oh,” Tanka looked thoughtful. 

Kageyama sighed in relief. He may actually be saved from deadly harassment today. 

“I think it would be better if I just showed you guys the picture,” Tanka said, looking proud of his decision. 

Nope, he was definitely going to be a victim of deadly harassment today. 

“What kind of picture is it?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“It better not be a naked picture,” Daichi shook his head. 

“Did Tanaka get so much shock from seeing a dick bigger than his that he had to take a picture?” Tsukishima held back his own laughter. 

“Is that really why you got us all hyped up? Because you discovered that someone on this team has a big dick?” Daichi sighed. 

“Well sort of?” Tanaka stammered. 

“I bet it was Asahi,” Nishinoya said nonchalantly. 

“What,” Asahi slumped his shoulders and blushed. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but feel relieved that the conversation had sidetracked from the picture that Tanka took. 

“It wasn’t Asahi. It was Kagyema,” Tanka said. 

“WHAT,” Hinata was the first one to speak. 

Kageyama tried to think nothing of it. 

“You saw the king’s…?” Yamaguchi looked embarrassed. 

“No of course not,” Tanka was already pulling out his phone, “It’s not a naked photo.”

“Oh thank god,” Daichi said. 

“Aw man,” Nishinoya complained. 

“HINATA GO TO THE CLUB ROOM,” Kageyama yelled. It was the only thing he could think of. He didn’t really care if the rest of the team saw the photo because they already teased him about being gay anyways (which he definetley _wasn’t_ ). But it would be different if Hinata saw him looking like that…

“Uh why?” The team asked collectively.  
“You, um, have something wet on your butt. You better change,” Kageyama hesitantly spat out the lie. 

No one bothered checking Hinata’s butt to see if what Kageyama claimed was true. 

“WHAAAAT why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Hinata dashed out of the gym. 

Kageyama’s shoulders were finally able to relax. 

“Kageyama,” Suga began, “why were you-”, _why were you looking?_ Is what he wanted to say but the way the corners of Kageyama’s lips pulled down a little further than normal stopped Suga from finishing his question. 

“You all keep interrupting me. Do you want to see the picture or not?” Tanaka tapped at his phone. 

“Yes and we need to hurry this up. We still have to actually get some practice done,” Daichi turned on his own phone to check the time. 

Kageyama swallowed, fully prepared for the awkward silence that was to come. He half closed his eyes as Tanaka held up his phone, revealing the picture. 

“Um Tanka?” Nishinoya cocked his head. 

“Tanka.” Suga stepped forward. 

“Tanaka, why did you take a picture of Kageyama’s boner?” Daichi finally said what everyone was thinking. 

“Yeah and why’d you make me wait thirty minutes. It’s just a boner we literally all get them,” Nishinoya narrowed his eyes.

“No-guys-yousee,” Tanaka was panicking.

Kageyama opened his eyes to peak at Tanka’s phone. Why hadn’t they said anything about _him_? Weren’t they weirded out that he got turned on from gay porn? When he saw the photo, he understood his teammates reaction. The yaoi manga wasn’t in the picture. Tanka had gotten the angle wrong. Kageyama smiled. 

Tanaka turned his phone around so that he could see the picture for himself. He looked like he was about to say something. 

“Boys! We’re already off to a late start. I want everyone to do laps!” Ukai strode into the gym. 

Bless that man and his good timing. Kageyama couldn’t believe he’d managed to escape that. 

The rest of practice went on like normal except for one abnormal Kageyama Hinata fight. But then again aren’t they always fighting? 

“Kageyama, when I checked my pants there was nothing on them,” said Hinata once he came back to the gym. The other boys were already hitting balls. “Why’d you lie?” He asked as he got in the spiking line. 

“Idiot,” Kageyama muttered before he broke the drill to ruffle Hinata’s hair. 

“Don’t touch my hair you liar,” Hinata said, trying to run away from the setter. 

“Get back to the net Kageyama. Don’t break the drill. Hinata’s hair can wait,” Daichi called. 

So of course, the duo waited until after practice to resume their fight. 

“You lied to me so I’m not gonna stay and do extra practice with you today,” Hinata huffed.

“What are you gonna do then? Do extra practice by yourself,” Kageyama laughed. 

“Yeah! I did it for all of middle school so I’m actually pretty good,” Hinata puffed out his chest. 

“Is that so?” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I thought I remember you being suuuper excited to practice with me earlier this year.” 

“Well yeah that was before you lied,” Hinata said, stating the obvious. 

“Right,” Kageyama sighed, “Idiot, this is pointless. Just hurry up and get over here so you can spike my sets.” Hinata hesitated before nodding and making his way over to the net. 

Daichi addressed the first years before leaving, “Don’t stay too long. It’s supposed to thunderstorm soon.” 

Both Hinata and Kageyama flashed a thumbs up. 

The two had become so engrossed in their practice that they had forgotten about the captain’s warning. They were harshly reminded by the loud boom that shook the gym floor and the flash of light that followed. 

“Um Kageyama,” Hinata turned around to meet the setter’s eyes. 

“We should-” Kageyama glanced at the door. 

“Yeah,” Hinata agreed. Both were slightly disappointed that their practice was cut short. They wanted to keep playing. 

Kageyama opened the gym doors. Rain pounded down against the pavement and the thunder roared a second time. Hinata flinched. 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of thunder,” Kageyama said, turning to face his spiker. 

“No way. I’m not,” Hinata jumped a second time as the ground shook from another burst of thunder. 

Kageyama gave him a look. 

“I- just-” Hinata licked his lips, searching for the right words. “How am I supposed to ride my bike home in this?” 

“Oh,” Kageyama paused, “I guess we can wait it out. I’ll check my phone and see how long it’s supposed to last.” 

“Ok thanks.” 

“Hinata,” Kageyama stared at his phone, “It’s supposed to last until tomorrow morning.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened and his face went dark. “Well we can’t stay here all night,” he finally said. 

“No, idiot, we can’t,” Kageyama looked out into the storm. 

“If we run,” Hinata started. 

“We can make it to my house,” Kageyama finished. 

Hinata nodded. 

The two set off to run through the storm with their jerseys over their heads to keep from getting their heads wet. 

Sooner than they’d expected they arrived at Kageyama’s house. 

“Is your mom home?” Hinata asked once they stepped inside. 

“No,” Kageyama said. “Idiot, stop moving you’re gonna get my whole house wet.” 

“Oh whoops,” Hinata giggled. 

“Stay there let me get us some towels,” Kageyama strode off. 

“But aren’t you soaking wet too? You’re gonna get the house all wet!” Hinata called after him. Kageyama didn’t reply. 

“Here,” Kageyama handed Hinata a towel as soon as he returned. “You can shower too. I’ll show you to the bathroom once you’re dry,” 

“Thanks.” 

Kageyama led Hinata into the bathroom. 

“I guess you’ll want a change of clothes too,” Kageyama said, staring down at his feet. 

“Ew no. Your clothes are probably gross,” Hinata said almost instantly. 

“The only shirt that’s gross is the one _you_ barfed on a few days ago,” Kageyama blushed, remembering the chaotic day they met their future selves. He wondered if future Kageyama let future Hinata borrow his clothes too. 

“Fine I’ll take them. But only because I don’t want to wear wet clothes,” Hinata shooed Kageyama out of the bathroom so that he could shower in private. 

Kageyama gathered a few clothes that he thought Hinata would like. After a few minutes, Kageyama knocked on the bathroom door to bring the clothes in. 

“Hey Hinata, can I come in? I’ll just leave my clothes in here for you,” Kageyama raised his voice so that the redhead would be able to hear him over the sound of the water. 

“Yeah sure. I’m still in the shower though,” Hinata called back. 

“I’m not gonna open the curtain or anything. Dumbass,” Kageyama said. He then opened the door and placed the clothes down. The bathroom smelled like soap and he could see Hinata’s figure outlined through the showercutrain. Kageyama felt a small tug in his lower stomach. Thinking nothing of it, he rushed out the door. 

Eventually the water stopped and Hinata yelled at Kageyama through the door. “Ew idiot! Why’d you give me your underwear too?” 

“I thought yours were wet,” Kageyama strode over to the door and leaned his back against it. 

“Well, I guess it was,” Hinata said again through the door. 

Kageyama reached out and turned the knob. 

“Don’t open the door yet! I’m still naked!” Hinata said frantically. 

“Ok, sorry,” Kageyama leaned back against the door again. 

“You can still,” Hinata paused, “talk to me through the door if you want.” 

“Ok dumbass,” Kageyama smiled. 

The two talked about their practice that day until Hinata was finally dressed and opened the door. Kageyama’s clothes were so big on him they looked suffocating. 

“Wanna play games?” Hinata asked. 

“Sure,” Kageyama responded. 

The two played video games in Kageyama’s room until his mom returned home. It was now dark and around dinner time. 

“Tobio, I’m home,” she called. 

Hinata came rushing to meet her at the front door. 

“Hello Hinata,” Kageyama’s mom smiled at the energetic redhead, who, she noted, was wearing her son’s clothes. “Is Tobio in his room?” 

“Yeah we were playing video games,” Hinata said. 

“I’m glad he brought you back over. This time it’ll definitely end up being a sleepover because I have no idea how you’re supposed to go home in that weather,” she moved into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. 

Hinata froze. “I forgot about the weather,” he mumbled. “I guess I should call my mom and let her know I’m staying here tonight.” 

Kageyama’s mom nodded and Hinata walked back into Kageyama’s room to give her some space while she cooked. 

“Kageyama, I’m gonna call my mom and let her know I’m sleeping over,” Hinata said once he made it back into the setter’s room. 

“Ok,” Kageyama didn’t even bother stopping him. So what if they had a sleepover? It wasn’t like one sleepover would magically transform them into gay lovers. It would be fine. 

The night continued on and Kageyama actually found himself having a good time. Like his mom had said, it’d been awhile since he had a friend over. He’d forgotten how nice it was just to sit with someone and watch a movie, or read, or play video games. And Hinata wasn’t _that_ annoying, at least most of the night. 

When it was time to go to bed Hinata helped Kageyama get out the futon. They laid it right next to Kageyama’s bed which was also right next to Kageyama’s bag, something he’d forgotten about. More importantly, he had forgotten about what was inside. 

Later that night though, Hinata woke up to go to the bathroom. On his way back to Kageyama’s room, he spotted something strange inside the setter’s bag. He reached inside and pulled out a book with two men on the front cover. He raised his eyebrows, opened it, and began to read. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter earlier but oh well...  
> Enjoy:)))


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata gripped the pages of the book as Kageyama stirred in the bed above him. Hinata sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and was reading the manga he found in his friend’s bag. 

Kageyama went still again. Hinata sighed, flipping to the next page. His stomach churned but his cheeks were strangely warm. He didn’t want Kageyama to see him like this. They would both have a lot of awkward explaining to do. 

A foot came crashing down on Hinata’s head. “Mmm,” Kageyama hummed, still asleep. He rubbed his foot on Hinata’s hair, grabbing fist fulls of it with his toes. 

“Idiot,” Hinata muttered as he slapped the foot away. Immediately, he realized his mistake. If he slapped too hard, Kageyama would wake up. If Kageyama woke up, Hinata would have to confront his friend about how utterly disgusting the manga was. Of course he knew Kageyama would ask why Hinata was even reading it in the first place. And that was a question Hinata did not know the answer to. 

After being swatted away, the foot came right back. Hinata tried to hold back his smile. Kageyama was never this clingy when he was awake. Even though his smelly foot was in Hinata’s hair, it still felt nice. 

Hinata closed the book. He couldn’t be thinking like this. Kageyama was  _ actually  _ gay. Why else would he read yaoi? Isn’t that stuff for girls? If Kageyama was actually gay that meant they couldn’t have another sleepover. Hinata probably shouldn’t even come back to his house again. He brushed the foot off his head for good this time and stood up. He made his way to the futon and went back to sleep. He had forgotten to put the manga back in the bag where he found it. It lay on the floor for the rest of the night. 

Until, when morning came, Kageyama tripped over it on his way to the bathroom. He shoved it back inside his bag as quickly as possible, silently cursing himself for so carelessly forgetting about it. Hopefully Hinata hadn’t noticed. 

“So,” Hinata crept up behind Kageyama, letting his own hot breath drape over the setter’s neck. Kageyama shivered. 

“What,” Kageyama breathed in. 

“Um,” Hinata stepped away from Kageyama awkwardly. “Let’s eat breakfast.” 

“You know,” Kageyama trailed off, “about the-” 

“I didn’t even read it,” Hinata spat out the lie as quickly as he could manage. 

Kageyama bit his lips, conscious of the way Hinata spoke when he told a lie. “Ok.” 

The two stood awkwardly for a beat. Both worried that the other boy was actually gay and that in the future they may, very well, end up married. And that was something neither boy wanted.

Kageyama was the first to break out of the awkward atmosphere. He turned to leave the room and motioned for Hinata to follow him. 

“You know,” Hinata said. 

Kageyama smiled slightly. Hinata was using his phrase from before. 

“I like someone,” Hinata picked at his fingernails. 

Kageyama stopped dead in his tracks. 

“A girl,” Hinata clarified. 

“Ok,” Kageyama continued to walk out the door. 

“I’m gonna ask her out,” Hinata said again. 

“Ok,” Kageyama repeated. 

“I think I’m gonna ask the Grand King how to do it. He has a lot of girlfriends right?” 

“Ok,” Kageyama wanted to be done with this conversation. And what was up with Hinata always wanting to go to Oikawa for advice? That guy was terrible. All his girlfriends ended up dumping him. He always said it was because they thought he was too addicted to volleyball but… now that Kageyama knew about the Seijoh Captain’s yaoi manga collection...maybe...they dumped him for another reason. 

“You didn’t answer my question stoopid,” Hinata giggled. 

“Oh,” Kageyama said, teasing. 

“Meany,” Hinata launched himself at the setter. 

“Get off of me,” Kageyama managed to growl out before he was pinned to the ground. He blushed when he realized the position they were in. He felt a warm tug in his gut. “Seriously,” he said again, pushing the orange haired boy off.  _ Before I get a boner _ , he thought silently. Ew. He knit his eyebrows together at the thought.

“You’re just embarrassed because I was able to pin you,” Hinata snickered. 

“No idiot. I’m just hungry and want to eat breakfast,” Kageyama, once again, tried to leave the room. 

Hinata opened Kageyama’s bedroom curtains. “I think the storm’s over,” he said. 

“Oh yeah,” Kageyama sighed, realizing he wouldn’t be able to leave the room to get breakfast so long as Hinata was with him. That guy could really find anything to talk about. “I didn’t even notice.” 

“Ummm I think you did,” Hinata was smirking again. 

“What?” Kageyama asked. 

“I heard you,” Hinata smiled, licking his lips.

“What?” Kageyama said again. “Idiot. I don’t know what that means.” 

“You were humming,” Hinata said. “Actually no.  _ Whimpering _ .” 

“Stop lying moron.”

“You were! Are you afraid of thunderstorms? And you were making fun of  _ me  _ last night for being afraid!” Hinata puffed out his chest. 

“Ha. So you admit to being afraid of thunder?” Kageyama glared at Hinata. 

“What-no-I was just say-” Hinata was cut off. 

“Boys! You’re being so loud. Come and eat breakfast!” Kageyama’s mom called from downstairs. 

“Ok mom,” Kageyama yelled back. 

The boys ate their breakfast silently, shoving food into their mouths like it was a race. 

Kageyama’s mom, trying to break the strange competitive silence, said, “don’t you boys have to get to school?” 

Kageyama and Hinata almost spat out their food. 

“Morning practice!” Hinata shouted, standing up. 

“We completely forgot!” Kageyama stood up as well. Within no more than five seconds, they were out the door. The two raced all the way to the gym, not paying any attention to the puddles they ran through. By the time they reached Karasuno, their shoes and shocks were drenched and they were severely out of breath. 

“I beat you,” Kageyama bent over, trying to catch his breath. 

“No.” Hinata breathed out. 

“You two really need to stop working so hard  _ before  _ practice,” Daichi came up from behind them. He had the other third years by his side. 

Soon enough, all the boys arrived and morning practice went on well. Near the end, Hinata walked up to Kageyama. 

“Hey, Kageyama?” 

“Yeah?” Kageyama said. 

“Gimme the Grand King’s number. I wanna ask him about…” Hinata trailed off. Kageyama pretended not to notice his quick glance at Yachi, who was practically standing on top of Kiyoko. 

“Oh,” Kageyama said, confused. Mainly because his chest felt oddly heavy. They hadn’t done any hard chest workouts, so why? Maybe he just needed to do a better job of cooling down. He’d have to add more stretches to his routine. 

Hinata reached into Kageyama’s bag to pull out his phone. His hand froze, still inside the bag. “You, you brought it with you?” Hinata asked. 

“Um,” Kageyama had forgotten about the yaoi  _ again _ . He had to remember to leave it  _ at home  _ and  _ under his bed _ . 

“Hinata. Kageyama. Hurry up, classes start soon,” Suga called to them on his way out the gym. 

“Coming!” Hinata yelled back. “I’ll just get his number now. Thanks,” he said as he finally took his hand out of the bag. He scrolled through Kageyama’s phone until he found what he was looking for. He entered Oikawa’s number into his phone before running off. 

During lunch, Hinata texted Oikawa. 

**Hinata:** _ Hey Grand King! It’s me Hinata:)  _

**Hinata:** _From Karasuno_

He added after a few moments. 

Within only seconds, Oikawa responded. 

**Oikawa:** _ I remember you chibi-chan. What do you want? Finally given up on Tobio as a setter?  _

**Hinata:** _ No I want advice! Kageyama told me you’re pretty experienced. No one on Karasuno knows anything so I had to ask you. _

**Oikawa:** _ Pretty experienced in what? _

**Hinata:** _ Um _

**Hinata:** _ Dating  _

**Oikawa:** _ So Tobio finally shared my manga with you? Haha good for him I guess.  _

**Hinata:** _ Huh????  _

**Oikawa:** _ What _

**Hinata:** _ The yaoi was YOURS???? _

**Oikawa:** _ What no. I have no idea what you’re talking about.  _

**Hinata:** _ So you and Kageyama are BOTH gay??? _

**Oikawa:** _ Reading yaoi doesn’t make you gay _

**Hinata:** _ Pretty sure it does…  _

**Oikawa:** _ I’m being a jerk to my teammate. I’m on my phone while he’s practicing hard. I need to go back to practice now.  _

**Oikawa:** _ Sorry Iwa-chan was being a meanie and stole my phone.  _

**Hinata:** _ It’s ok. You and Iwaizumi practice during lunch? _

**Oikawa:** _Yeah._ _I really do have to get back to him though. I’ll swing by Karasuno after school today and you can ask me your question about dating. Maybe we can even make Tobio jealous ;)_

**Hinata:** _ Ok! _

“Hey Hinata,” Kageyama stood over Hinata’s desk. “After you finish eating we need to work on your recipes. Meet me outside.” 

“Oh,” Hinata looked down at his bento. “I don’t think-I’m busy! I promised I’d hang out with friends!” He barely managed to get the excuse out. After finding that manga in Kageyama’s bag  _ and  _ room, he wasn’t sure he wanted to spend alone time with the setter anymore. What if Kageyama tried something? What if Kageyama forced himself on Hinata like that one muscly guy in the manga forced himself on the smaller guy? That smaller guy said it hurt!

Kageyama’s slow sulk away from Hinata’s desk broke his train of thought. Everything was going to be alright. All Hinata needed to do was talk with Oikawa and ask him how to ask out a girl. Then Hinata would ask one of his friends who was a girl out and Kageyama wouldn’t get the wrong idea. They’d be able to be regular dudes playing volleyball without anything getting weird. It was the perfect plan. 

Oikawa, like he said, came to Karasuno after practice was done. Kageyama spotted him first as soon as Daichi let everyone leave the gym. Oikawa stood leaned against the wall and was obviously trying hard to look cool. Iwaizumi stood beside him, rolling his eyes. 

Kageyama stepped forward, leaving Hinata, who was talking with Nishinoya, behind him. “What are you doing here,” Kageyama glared at Oikawa. 

“As much as I love you Tobio-chan, I’m not here for you,” Oikawa smirked. 

Iwaizumi gave his setter a smack on the back of his head. “Cut that out,” he muttered. “You’re just gonna creep the kid out.” 

“Yes Iwa-chan I know. That’s like the whole point,” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist. 

“Not here,” the Seijoh wing spiker glared quickly at Oikawa before staring at the ground. 

Oikawa sighed loudly. “Whatever.” 

Kageyama cocked his head. 

“Where’s chibi-chan? I told him I’d come for him,” Oikawa straightened up. 

“He’s-” Kageyama’s stomach churned. Was Hinata actually serious about asking Oikawa how to get a girlfriend? 

“I’m here!” Hinata bounced up to Kageyama’s side. 

“Ah, perfect! Come with me and we can walk for a bit,” Oikawa strode over to Hinata with Iwaisumi in tow. 

“Alright let me just get my stuff from the club room first,” Hinata rushed away to get his stuff. 

“What do you want with him,” Kageyama said, unaware of his growl. 

“Oh wow. Looks like somebody is jealous,” Oikawa smiled. “Hey Iwa-chan, why can’t you-” the spiker smacked him before Oikawa was able to finish his sentence. The two shared a long glance. 

“Why are you hanging out with Hinata,” Kageyama repeated. 

“I don’t know, you tell me. You showed chibi-chan my manga and now he’s come to me about his love troubles. I’m flattered that you think I’m a love master but I specifically told you not to tell anyone that  _ I  _ gave it to you,” Oikawa said. 

“I didn’t show him the yaoi,” Kageyama blushed unwillingly. Iwaizumi put a hand to his mouth, trying to prevent a laugh. 

“Right. Well anyways don’t get your hopes up about him. I’m pretty sure he’s straight,” Oikawa waved to Hinata who was approaching their way. 

“So am I,” Kageyama said. He was confused. Why was Oikawa taking such an interest in him and Hinata? Did the Seijoh Captain somehow know about the visit from future Hinata and Kageyama? Did he know that in the future they were  _ married _ ? Did he really think that Kageyama was actually gay and  _ liked  _ Hinata? 

“Well then, we’ll be on our way,” Oikawa said as Hinata walked over. “Bye Tobio,” Oikawa said before putting an arm around Hinata and turning around to walk away. 

Kageyama sniffed and walked away in the other direction. 

“So Hinata. You finally mustered up the courage to ask Kageyama out?” Oikawa said once they were far enough away from the Karasuno gym. “Although I don’t know why you would pick him… there are much better options out there,” he added under his breath. 

“Ew no! I’m not gay! I’m asking out a  _ girl _ !” Hinata said. 

“Do you like her?” Oikawa asked. 

“Well she’s my friend.She’s our manager, Yachi, the new one. So yeah I like her,” Hinata slowed his pace. 

“I see,” Oikawa slowed as well. 

“Just tell her how you feel,” Iwaizumi said, chipping in. 

“Shut it Iwa-chan. Hinata asked  _ me  _ for advice because  _ I’m  _ the love master. Not you,” Oikawa gave the shorter boy a light flick on the ear, 

“I’m sure you are,” Iwazumi said, rubbing his ear and hiding a smile. 

“Um Oikawa,” Hinata stopped walking. 

“What?” Oikawa met Hinata’s eyes. 

“Why do you keep asking me about Kageyama. And that manga… Did he tell you anything? Does he like me or something? Is he really… you know, gay?” Hinata fumbled with the hem of his shirt. 

Oikawa put a hand on the short middle blocker’s shoulder. “No he didn’t tell me anything. He just asked me about gay people so I gave him the manga. He was probably just curious, not actually gay. I just like to tease him and see him squirm.” 

“Such a crappy guy,” Iwaizumi shook his head. 

“If he’s not gay then I don’t need to ask Yachi out!” Hinata leaped into the air. 

“Huh,” Oikawa and Iwaizumi said in unison. 

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Hinata said before hopping on his bike and riding away. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other in confusion. 

Oikawa put his hands on Iwaizumi’s back. “Hurry up we gotta start walking. We have a long way to go until we get home.” 

“Yeah because  _ someone  _ decided that we should come all the way out to Karasuno,” Iwaizumi protested but still let Oikawa lead him with his hands. 

“Oh hush. It's not that far,” Oikawa said. 

“But you just said it was!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa smiled. 

Once Hinata was home, he pulled out his phone to check if he had any messages. He saw a few texts from the Karasuno group chat that made his heart stop. 

**Tanaka:** _ Kageyama told me something very interesting.  _

**Ennoshita:** _ Tanka you’re so perverted. Isn’t taking a picture of the poor guy’s boner enough?  _

**Tanka:** _ No no this isn’t about Kageyama. He told me something about Hinata! _

**Nishinoya:** _ Ooooh what what what  _

**Asahi:** _ Noya calm down  _

**Tanka:** _ HINATA HAS A CRUSH AND HE’S GOING TO ASK HER OUT TOMORROW _

**Tsukishima:** _ That’s hilarious. It’s going to be so pathetic I kind of want to watch.  _

**Yamaguchi:** _ Tsukki no _

**Suga:** _ So who’s the girl?  _

**Tanka:** _ Kageyama said he didn’t know  _

**Nishinoya:** _ Aw man _

**Asahi:** _ My bet is on Yachi. They seem pretty close  _

**Nishinoya:** _ NO WAY NO ONE COULD LIKE YACHI MORE THAN KIYOKO _

**Tanka:** _ YEAH KIYOKO IS SUPERIOR  _

**Ennoshita:** _ Shouldn’t you two be happy if he liked Yachi instead of Kiyoko? _

**Suga:** _ Why don’t we just ask Kageyama and Hinata themselves. Where are they?  _

**Nishinoya:** _ No idea. Last time I saw them they were with the Seijoh Captain and Co-Captain.  _

**Suga:** _ Oh I didn’t know they were friends. Well, we’ll ask him about it tomorrow. And if it really is Yachi, let’s hope he doesn’t do it at practice.  _

**Tsukishima:** _ No. Let’s hope he does do it at practice.  _

Hinata felt a heaviness in his chest. He immediately started texting Kageyama privately. Now that the team knew, he would have to actually ask Yachi out. Ugh. He was happy when Oikawa told him that Kageyama wasn’t gay and that he was just curious about it. If Kageyama wasn’t gay then nothing would be weird and Hinata wouldn’t have to signal to Kageyama that he wasn’t interested. He wouldn’t have to embarrass himself by asking Yachi out. But now… there was no avoiding it. 

**Hinata:** _ You idiot! Why’d you tell the whole team that I was gonna ask a girl out?!?! _

Kageyama didn’t respond. Hinata sighed, putting his phone down. He’d just have to confront him about it tomorrow at practice. Actually, he’d have to confront the whole  _ team  _ about it tomorrow at practice. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update. Things got pretty busy and I had no time to update this fic:(  
> BUTTT I'm back with this chapter and the next one soon!!

Hinata hid behind the gym doors. 

“Do you think he’s really gonna do it,’ Tanka attempted to whisper to Nishinoya. 

“Tanaka we all hear you,” said Ennoshita. 

“Hinata is a brave kid. I bet he’ll do it,” Suga said.

“Yeah but what will Yachi say?” 

“We don’t even know if it is Yachi.” 

“Yeah but it’s obvious they’re really close.” 

“They could be just friends.” 

Hinata stopped paying attention to who was saying what. He buried his head into his hands, hoping that no one would find him crouching behind the gym door. 

“Hey, dumbass,” a familiar voice barked from behind. Hinata shuddered. “What are you doing hiding? Get up and practice. I’ll toss to you,” Kageyama came in closer to where Hinata was sitting. 

“You idiot get away from me,” Hinata pushed Kageyama in the stomach. “Why on earth did you tell them I was gonna ask her out?” 

“Well you told me you were going to,” the setter spoke as if nothing was wrong. 

“Yeah I told only you because I wanted only  _ you  _ to know,” Hinata sighed. 

“Well you didn’t tell me that,” Kageyama turned away from his partner to enter the gym. 

“Whatever,” Hinata mumbled under his breath. 

“Hey Yamaguchi,” Suga approached the pinch server in the middle of practice, “do you know if Kageyama and Hinata got in a fight or something? They haven’t spoken to each other at all today.” 

“No I don’t think so,” Yamaguchi replied, narrowing his eyes at the freak duo who were practicing their quick on the other side of the gym. 

“It’s probably about that whole girl business,” said Diachi, joining the conversation. 

“I don’t know. All that goes through those two guy’s heads is volleyball. I didn’t think they’d have time for girls,” Yamaguchi laughed. 

“They certainly have time for each other,” Suga pointed across the gym where Hinata and Kageyama were throwing punches. 

“Haha I guess you’re right,” Daichi said. 

“It’s gonna happennnnn,” Tanka whispered, creeping up behind Yamaguchi’s ear. 

Yamaguchi shooed him away. “What’s gonna happen? And how do you pop out of nowhere like that?” 

“Hinata and Yachiii,” Nishinoya tried to pop up from behind Yamaguchi too but he was too short. 

“Noya, you gotta come forward. They can’t see you,” Tanka said to the libero. 

“Shush,” Nishinoya said, stepping forward. 

“You guys are such drama mongers. Nothing is happening,” Daich rolled his eyes. 

“Oh ho is that so,” Nishinoya laughed. 

“We were just eavesdropping on their conversation and we think otherwise,” Tanaka smirked. 

“The simpleton idiot is going to ask out Yachi?” Tsukishima said, sipping his water. 

“Yup. We just heard him tell Kageyama that his crush was Yachi,” Tanka made a strange face. 

“Anddd we all know that yesterday, Kageyama told us that Hinata was going to ask out his crush,” said Nishinoya. 

“Right,” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose, “we definitely need to watch this. He’s gonna make a fool out of himself.” 

“No,” Diachi said. 

“That’s mean,” Suga continued the captain’s thoughts. 

“I'M NOT GONNA DO IT DUMBASS,” the boys turned their attention to Hinata’s yelling on the other side of the gym. 

“YOU HAVE TO,” Kageyama yelled back, throwing his fist to Hinata’s head. 

“WHY,” Hinata tried to kick his setter in the shins. 

Kageyama dodged. “BECAUSE IF YOU DON’T YOU’RE GONNA END UP MARRYING ME.”

“Should we step in…,” Daichi whispered to Suga. 

“Not yet,” Suga said, making little fist bumps. 

“You’re, uh, not cheering them on right, Suga?” Daichi eyed his co-captain suspiciously. 

Suga laughed awkwardly, “definitely not,” he hid his fists. 

“AND WHAT WOULD BE SO BAD ABOUT MARRYING YOU,” Hinata gripped Kageyama’s shirt. 

“A LOT OF THINGS. WHEN YOU’RE MARRIED YOU HAVE TO DO IT,” Kageyama also grabbed Hinata’s shirt. 

“For two guys who claim they’re not gay, they sure have a lot of sexual tension,” Ennoshita analysized. 

“I’m gonna go get Yachi,” Tsukishima said. 

“What, why would you do that,” asked Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima smirked. “To stir up more trouble for those idiots, of course.” 

“Don’t they already have a lot of trouble,” Asahi mumbled under his breath. Nishinoya flicked him on the arm. 

“I BET YOU WOULDN’T MIND DOING IT KAGEYAMA. I KNOW WHAT YOU READ,” Hinata yelled. 

Kageyama kicked him in the butt. He pulled on Hinata’s shirt collar so that the two boys were inches apart. Kageyama leaned in over Hinata’s ear. “Don’t scream so loud, dumbass,” he whispered. 

Hinata struggled against the taller boy’s grip. “Why are you embarrassed? Oikawa said you weren’t actually gay.” 

Kageyama pulled harder on his collar and gripped his spiker’s biceps. He leaned over the boy, slowly pinning him down to the floor. 

“Um Kageyama?” Hinata turned his head to hide his blush. 

Kageyama grunted and released his grip. Hinata fell to the floor. 

“Don’t do that idiot,” Hinata said, picking himself off the floor, rubbing his head. The two boys sat across from each other on the gym floor. 

“Don’t do what?” asked Kageyama. 

“DON’T SEDUCE ME AND THEN DROP ME,” Hinata lined up a punch to Kageyama’s crotch. 

“Woah there boys,” Tsukishima stood above them, looking down. Yachi stood shyly by his side. 

“What?!?,” the freak duo squeaked in unison. 

“Aw you even voice crack together. How cute,” Tsukishima teased. 

Kageyama and Hinata scooted five feet away from each other. 

“Um, shouldn’t we be practicing,” Asahi said from the side. 

“It’s fine. This is more entertaining,” said Tanka. 

“Yeah and Ukai said we all needed to take a break anyway,” Nishinoya pulled popcorn out of his bag. The rest of the boys didn’t even bother asking. 

“I know but-,” Asahi protested. 

“It’s fine. We’ve been working super hard lately. Especially those two,” Tanaka pointed at the two first years sitting on the floor who were trying hard to cover up their blushes. 

“Thank god Coach isn’t here today. He really doesn’t need to see this,” Ennoshita shook his head. 

“Hinata, I brought your crush for you,” Tsukishima guestered at Yachi. Yamaguchi made encouraging hand signals from the side of the gym. Tsukishima pretended not to notice him. 

“Oh um,” Hinata rubbed his palms. 

Kageyama elbowed him in the ribs. “Go ahead. Do it,” he mumbled. 

Tsukishima smirked. 

Hinata rose slowly to his feet. “Um Yachi,” Hinata didn’t make eye contact, “I sorta like you so will you go out with me?” 

“Oh,” Yachi stepped back, shocked. 

Kageyama pulled his knees into his chest and grumbled something into his arms. 

“I’m actually gay,” Yachi said. 

“You’re WHAT??” Half the tem screamed at once. 

Nishinoya spat out his popcorn all over Asahi. The ace wiped the soggy kernels off his shoulder gently.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stared at each other wide eyed for a solid fifteen seconds. 

“Sorry for disappointing you. But you can still come to my house later if you want to hang out,” Yachi offered with a smile, trying her best not to acknowledge the boy’s reaction to her confession. 

“Oh um sure!” Hinata squeaked. 

“Good news boys! I was able to hire a cashier to take care of the shop for me so I can finish the rest of practice with you!” Ukai threw open the gym doors and strode into the gym. 

Within only seconds, the Karasuno boys formed into a line. 

“What’s going on,” Ukai asked, tilting his head. “I knew you guys were egear but you’re never  _ this  _ egear.” 

“Nothing is going on,” Daichi folded his hands behind his back. 

“Yes nothing at all,” Ennoshita said, mimicking Daichi’s actions.

“Just teach us oh, wise one,” said Tanka, stepping forward out of the line. Ennoshita pulled him back. 

“Yes, volleyball master, bestow all your knowledge on us,” Nishinoya said. 

“We are your loyal students,” Hinata stood straight up, trying to make himself appear taller. 

Kageyama slapped him on the back of the head. “What are you doing dumbass?”

“Yeah, in the words of Kageyama what are  _ all  _ of you guys doing?” Ukai stroked his hair. 

“Well-” Suga stepped forward to explain. 

“Actually,” Ukai put his hands up in front of his face, “don’t tell me. I don’t want to be responsible for highschool boy shenanigans.” 

The gym went silent, none of the boys wanting to speak up. 

“Let’s just finish practice,” said Ukai, picking up a volleyball. 

“Yes coach!” The boys chanted in unison. 

  
  


The rest of the day and afternoon practice went as normal. 

Hinata caught Yachi on her way out. “Are you really, uh, you know,” he leaned closer to her, “gay?” 

“Yes?” Yachi raised her eyebrow.

“So... you’re able to tell when someone else is gay right?” Hinata mumbled, looking at the ground. 

“Like gaydar?” Yachi giggled. 

“Um yeah, I guess,” Hinata glanced up at her. 

“Just come over! We can talk about it there. And you can help me with the new poster I’m designing,” Yachi smiled. 

“Where are you two going,” Kageyama stood over Hinata from behind. 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Hinata spun around to face the setter. 

“Nope no where definitely not,” Yachi speaked out. 

“You two are the worst liars,” Kageyama sighed. 

“We’re better than you,” Hinata puffed out his chest. 

“So you admit to lying then?” Kageyama said, smirking. 

“Um well, you see, we’re not-” Hinata cut off by Kageyama smacking him playfully on the back. Hinata looked up at the setter and saw he was smiling faintly. Hinata stepped away, putting up his arms in defense. 

“What’s wrong,” Kageyama asked. 

“You were- you were,” he said, shaking, “smiling!” 

Yachi sighed, realizing she was very painfully third wheeling now. 

“No I wasn’t!” Kageyama crossed his arms and turned his head. 

“Guys,” Yachi spoke up, “why don’t we all just go to my house. I can tutor you both too if you want.” 

“OH NO,” The freak duo said together. They both blushed. 

“I’ve got to go home and I don’t want to spend any more time with him,” Kageyama pointed at Hinata, “then I already have to.” 

“Yeah. Yachi, let’s just hang out the two of us, ok?” Hinata pulled on her hand. 

“Ok,” Yachi said. Hinata turned her around to lead her in the opposite direction of Kageyama. 

Once they were far enough away, Yachi asked Hinata, “why didn’t you want Kageyama to come with us? I thought you two were best friends?” 

“Because,” Hinata said, empasiing his words, “I wanted to ask you if  _ Kageyama  _ was gay.” 

Yachi froze in her tracks. 

“I already asked one of his oldest friends and he said that Kageyama wasn’t gay. But he lies a lot so I wanted to-” Yachi interrupted Hinata by covering his mouth with her hand. 

Hinata furrowed his brows. 

Yachi stood wide eyed, pointing at a bush behind them. 

“What?” Hinata asked. 

“Look,” Yachi whispered, still pointing at the bush. 

Hinata looked. 

A small bunch of black hair poked out of the bush. 

“Shit,” the bush cursed. 

“WHAT A TALKING BUSH,” Hinata jumped up. 

“No dumbass,” Kageyama said, standing up from the bush, brushing leaves off himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> I know its a little rough... this is my first time ever writing fanfiction but I'm super excited to see where it goes.  
> The next chapter should be out pretty soon:))


End file.
